daitoshokannohitsujikaifandomcom-20200213-history
Tamamo Sakuraba
|school = Shiomi Academy|seiyū japanese = Yuka Saitō}} 'Tamamo Sakuraba '(さくらば たまも, Tamamo Sakuraba) ''is one of the main female characters of ''Daitoshokan no Hitsujikai. She's the best friend of Tsugumi Shirasaki and a classmate of Kyōtarō Kakei and Ikkei Takamine. She was the only person who supported Shirasaki with her "Be Happy With Me" Project, right before they met Kakei. Appearance She is a teenage girl of average height with deep violet red eyes and has long purple and black hair tied by a red ribbon in pig tails. She is noted to be attractive by a few boys. She's usually seen wearing her school uniform. Unlike the other girls, she wears a tie instead of a bow. For casual clothes, she wears a short dark blue vest over a striped shirt and tan skirt with brown stockings as well as black boots. Personality She's a very serious and assertive girl who usually serves as the disciplinary that puts the club members in line when they go crazy. Despite this, she is a very caring girl who looks out for her friends such is shown when she helps and supports her best friend Tsugumi Shirasaki in attaining the things she dreams of. Her care for her friend was so strong that she personally went after Kakei for inappropriately touching her. She dislikes people who don't work hard on their talents which is due to her having a talent in arts and a dream to be an artist but because of her parents disagreeing with her dreams she was forced to give it up. She is in charge of taking care of the work of the library club. She has dedicated herself to taking on the role of the club organizer in order to take some the work load off her friend's shoulders. As a result of her workload, she couldn't sleep properly that is until Kakei informed her to not run herself mad and to relax more. Ever since Kakei helped her overcome her need to work, her attitude towards him has greatly changed as she has developed romantic feelings for Kakei. This caused her to take on a more shy personality and blush more when around him. She also started to look for ways that might catch his attention due to him (initially) being unaware of her feelings for him. She gets easily jealous when he is in the company of other girls but rarely gets mad him especially when he explains the misunderstanding. History As a child, Tamamo aspired to be an artist due to having great talent in the subject but her parents forced her to give up on that dream and being unable to disagree with them she reluctantly complied but still continued with her art. At some point, she met Tsugumi Shirasaki who would not only become her best friend as well as her classmate. Tamamo would support her friend in creating the Happy Project becoming her first supporter in the latter's plan. Tamamo would soon find out that fellow classmate Kyotaro Kakei was accused of inappropriately touching Tsugumi and attempted to attack him for this until Tsugumi cleared up this situation and later invited Kakei to be involved in her School Happy Project which became apart of Library Club. Tamamo was the first person to recommend Tsugumi become the club president a decision that was supported by Kakei. Tamamo took to taking care of organizing most of the activities taking her job so seriously that she deprived herself of proper sleep. Eventually, this habit was noticed by Kakei who informed her that her hard work was appreciated but she needed to relax and have fun like everyone else involved in the Happy Project. Touched by Kakei's kindness and consideration, Tamamo took his advice and slowly developed romantic feelings for Kakei. After this, Tamamo continued to show support to Shirasaki in the Happy Project enjoying her time in the club activities. She also tries to find a way to show her new feelings towards Kakei. Trivia *In episode 4, her feelings for Kakei were hinted at but she did not really come to like him until the next episode. **She was the last of the main female characters to develop a crush on Kakei. *Out of all the girls, her first meeting with Kakei was a hostile one. *She is the only girl that Kakei doesn't pull jokes on. Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Kakei's love interest